The present invention relates to fasteners and, more particularly, to ratchet nuts for use with threaded fasteners.
Ratchet nuts are known. A ratchet nut typically includes at least one wall that can deflect to inhibit the amount of torque that is applied to the nut. Such nuts, however, are usually bulky and/or long. In addition, the deflectable walls may fatigue from repeated use such that less torque can be applied to the nut before the walls deflect.